Dreams Do Come True
by Wind Spirit
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are now going to college and haven't seen each other in nine years. Sakura has a dream about Syaoran, that makes her want to be with him even more. But Syaoran has now moved to Los Angeles. Will they ever see each other again?
1. The Dream

A/N: Hello people brave enough to read my writing. This is my first ever fan fic, so go easy if ya review it. I will eccept flames, but only if their not super mean. Anyway, I'll stop talking so you can read my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Cardcaptors or CLAMP, but the storyline is mine  
  
Dreams Do Come True  
  
Chapter 1- The Dream  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura is being held in Syaoran's strong arms. He seems to be comforting her about something, for he is gently rocking her back and forth while whispering something into her ear. Tears form in Sakura's eyes. He turns her around and lifts her chin up with his hand so that he can look into her eyes. Syaoran has a worried expression in his eyes as he is studying her face, He then slowly lowers his head down and lays the softest, gentliest, most passionate kiss onto her lips. He then wraps his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura doesn't resist, she reacts to this by putting her arms around his neck and then returns the kiss willingly.  
  
"I love you, Sakura" Syaoran said when they had to brake for air.  
  
"I love you too, Syaoran" Sakura replied, making Syaoran bend down to kiss her again.  
  
"I will always love you, Sakura" Syaoran whispered into her ear.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura woke up with a jolt, with beads of sweat running down her face. She looks out the window. It was a clear night, with hundreds of stars in sight, which was quite unusual because there were a lot of city lights to block everybody's view of the stars. But Sakura didn't care, she looked for her favorite star, Sirius, the brightest star in the sky, which was located straight down from Orion's belt. She made a wish.  
  
"I wish that my dream will become a reality" She wished with her eyes closed.  
  
She went back into her bed and snuggled under her covers and started crying.  
  
"That dream seemed so real, I-I wish it was" she cryed as tear after tear rolled down her check.  
  
She started thinking about Syaoran, which made her heart beat faster. She was now 19, and she had secretly loved him since she had first laid eyes on him, but unfortunately he left for Hong Kong after she turned all the cards into Sakura cards. Then, a few months ago, he wrote her saying he was moving to Los Angeles because his family was moving there. Which upset Sakura because she was going with her family to Hong Kong on a trip in which she was hoping to see him there. They had just came back from Hong Kong, but Syaoran had already left for the U.S. She missed him so much, she never could stop thinking about him. Sure he had been mean to her in the beginning, but his mean interior slowly melted away over time until she could finally see him, the real him, the soft, careing interior that he always tried to hide. They say that eyes are the windows to the soul, and Sakura believed it. She loved looking into his eyes, even though it always caused her heart to skip a beat. He had the most bueatiful amber eyes she had ever seen in her life, along with Brown hair that she always wanted to run her hand through. These thoughts of Syaoran slowly lulled Sakura into a deep, peaceful slumber.  
  
"Syaoran.."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
Syaoran woke up and sat straight up in his bed, his ears listening attentively for any sound.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
  
No reply  
  
"I could have sworn I had heard someone say my name" He said  
  
He laid back down into his bed still wondering. He realized that the voice sounded familiar. He finally realized that that voice sounded exactly like Sakura's. Then he mentally abused himself for thinking about her. He hadn't seen her in 5 years, sure they exchanged letter sometimes, but it wasn't the same. He missed being with her. She was just so beautiful to him with the way her lovely brown hair flowed and her angelic eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes. Whenever he looked into her eyes, he felt as if he was in heaven, which fit perfectly because he thought she was an angel.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek because now he probably would never see her again because he was now in Los Angeles. He had heard that she was visiting Hong Kong . Upon hearing that he tried to change his tickets for a later departure date so that he could stay to see her, but unfortunately, that was the only flight available for him, so he had to leave. He was so lonely without her. She was the star that lit up his life. He still didn't know if she loved him or not, she never said anything about it, but at least his declaration of his love didn't ruin their relationship. Syaoran didn't know what he would do if it did. It was hard enough not to be with her.  
  
" I want to have you here with me Sakura," he said, " so I can see you and be with you."  
  
He slowly drifted into a deep sleep with thoughts of his Sweet Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I hoped you liked it, ill try to get the other one up soon. Until then!  
  
Wind Spirit 


	2. Unexpected News

A/N: Hey everyone!! I Uploaded the second chapter, aren't you all proud of me, lol. Anyways, enough of my ramblings and on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or Clamp, just the plot, ok?  
  
Chapter 2- Unexpected News  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura woke up to the sound of pouring rain. She opened her eyes and stretched as she sat up. Her clock read 9:34. It was Saturday, and she had planned to go out and walk.  
  
" Well screw that idea." she said to herself as she got up and got dressed into some jeans and a sweater.  
  
She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. Her hair now had grown to just below her shoulders. She had also grown a lot too. She was now 5'6. At her High School, she was considered one of the most beautiful girls in school. Guys were constantly asking her out on dates and to dances, she went out with some of them, but nothing really worked out. She never could keep her mind off Syaoran, and that ruined her relationships because in her mind no guy was better then Syaoran.   
  
On her way down the stairs, Sakura listened for any signs of activity in the kitchen, but there were none. Her dad had probably already left for work. He wasn't usually suppost to work on Saturdays, but his company called saying they had something important to talk to him about for some important archeology assignment, so he went. Tori had moved out into a dorm he shared with Yukito and a few other friends, so he wasn't around anymore to annoy Sakura , which in Sakura's opinion was very good. She missed him anyway though.  
  
As she walked into the Kitchen, she saw a note resting on the table with her name on it. He dad had written it for her before he had left for work. She picked it up and read:  
  
"Sakura, I will be gone all day, something exciting has come up, and I have to be here. I can't wait to tell you the news, you'll flip when I tell you. Anyways, have a great day honey, there's plenty of food. If you need anything, you can always call me on my cell phone. Have fun! Love, Dad."  
  
Sakura put the note back on the table and went to make herself eggs for breakfast. A feeling of sadness swept over her. Kero always used to always hover over her asking for some of what she was making or for some pudding. 3 years ago he had left her saying that everything was alright and that she didn't need him anymore. He had rejoined Clow Reed in another realm. He had said to Sakura that if something wrong happens he was sure she could handle it, but if not, she could call him using her mind. She missed him a lot too. It seems that everyone left her after the Sakura cards were sealed, The only person somewhat nearby that she could share her experiences with was Madison. Madison was one vacation in Kyoto. They only got to see each other a few times a month. They still talked a lot on the phone though. It didn't really matter though, Sakura still felt really lonely.  
  
She finish making her eggs and sat down at the table. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Syaoran. Damn! She missed him so much, the last time he had heard from him was when he had written her telling her that he was moving. She had took the news as if It were a stab to her heart. She knew now that she may never see him again, which made her heart bleed. She had realized a while ago that she was in love with him. You don't know what you have until its gone.   
  
Sakura pounded her head into the table and started crying. She wanted him so much. She missed everything about him. She wanted to be with him so damn much it hurt.   
  
" If only I had told him how I felt about him……then maybe he wouldn't have left me."   
  
************************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
A/N sorry about that people I know you all probably wanted me to go on, but I didn't have time for it in this chapter because of school (grumbles). Hopefully ill get something better going for you guys this weekend. Plz review, your guys opinions mean everything to me. See ya!!  
  
Wind Spirit 


	3. Conversations

A/N: Yay! Yet another update. Sorry it took me a while. College gets you really busy, lol. Thx for the reviews. No w on with the show….er….I mean story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor do I own CLAMP (darn! lol)  
  
Dreams Come True  
  
Chapter 3- Conversations  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
For the rest of Saturday, Sakura watched TV and surfed the internet. She also checked her email. She had gotten 1 email from Tomoyo telling her all about her vacation. She also said that she recorded the whole thing on tape and would show it to Sakura sometime. Sakura had a few other emails too, but they were all from guys from her old high school trying to get her to go on dates with them. She admired their consistency, and she hated saying no to them, but she did.  
  
It was 11:00 at night when she heard her father come home from work.  
  
"Welcome home dad!!" Sakura said as she hugged her father.  
  
"Why thank you. How was my Cherry Blossom's day?" Her dad asked  
  
"Fine." She said "I have some leftovers from dinner that you can have to eat."  
  
"No thanks honey. I already ate." He said  
  
"Oh. Ok." Sakura said as she was about to go to her room.  
  
" Um. Sakura, I need to tell you something." her dad said. " Come with me into the living room where we can talk about it."  
  
Sakura followed her dad curiously into the living room. She sat down on one of their reclining chairs, while her dad sat on the couch across from her. ' I wonder what he has to tell me?' Sakura thought to herself.   
  
"Well dear," He started, " Remember I told you I had a important assignment at work that I needed to tend to?" Sakura nodded at this "Well it seems that my company wants me to teach Archeology to college students"  
  
"Why that's great dad!! You always wanted to teach college students!" Sakura smiled  
  
" Yea, that's true…." Sakura's dad started to look troubled.  
  
" What's wrong dad?" Sakura asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
" Well you see….honey….. They don't want me to teach here….they want me to teach somewhere else. I don't know if you want a change in your life right now, so….if you don't want to move with me, I won't take the job." He replied slowly.  
  
" DAD!! I know how much your job means to you and I won't stand in your way!! If moving somewhere different where you can teach is what you want to do then that's fine with me. I'll do what ever you want. " Sakura said with determination.  
  
" But …Sakura, I know your happy here and I want you to be happy. I don't think you'd ever want to move from here. You love this place so much. You think you can handle a big move?" He asked  
  
" Dad! I'd be perfectly happy to go with you!! I really would. Don't worry about me." Sakura could hardly believe she was saying this but it was how she truly felt. " But the way, you didn't tell me where they wanted you to teach. Where is it?"  
  
Her dad looked at her and smiled. " Los Angeles."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
(A/N: Haha you thought I was going to end here but nooooo)  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Syaoran was sitting in his math class at UCLA listening attentively to the lecture while taking neat notes (A/N: How can he do that? I sure can't do that. Maths make me dizzy and sleepy, lol) The teacher was jabbering on about matrix's. ' Oh god, I can't wait to get out of this god-for-saken class' Syaoran thought to himself. He looked at the clock ' good only ten minutes more! I don't know how much more I can take.'  
  
The teacher lectured for 10 more minutes then dismissed the class. Syaoran gathered his books and was about to leave when Eriol tapped him on the shoulder. The Clow part of Eriol had left him and now he was just a regular boy, but he still had magic.  
  
"Hi Eriol, I was just on my way to lunch, what do you want." Syaoran grumbled has he tried to get past Eriol, but Eriol blocked his path. Syaoran got impatient "Well, I don't have all day, get on with it!!" Syaoran growled.  
  
" Shish! Patience mighty evil one. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me after school?" Eriol asked.  
  
"The mall?" Syaoran repeated " Who are you and what have you done with Eriol? You never go to the mall."   
  
''Hai…..but I want to get Tomoyo a present." Eriol slightly blushed.  
  
Syaoran burst out laughting " Why the sudden generosity?" Then he stopped, puzzled "But….why Tomoyo? You haven't seen here in 8 years, and even then you never got her anything. You two never even talked all that much."  
  
Eriol blushed some more " Yea…well, I have a feeling we're going to see Tomoyo and Sakura pretty soon. And I like Tomoyo, so I want to get her something special." Eriol winked " See you at the mall after school, In front of the fountain." He said as he walked out of the classroom leaving a spellbound Syaoran.  
  
' Sakura…..here?…..but….how?' Syaoran though to himself as he felt his face heating up. He knew Eriol was just probably messing with him, but the mention of the name Sakura always made Syaoran depressed.  
  
"Damn I miss her so much!" Syaoran mumbled to himself as he slowly walked out of class. " If only I could see her again…..if only….if only" he sighed.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura lay awake in her bed. She couldn't get to sleep. She was brimming with excitement because of what her father had said. She sighed and rolled over to look at a picture of 10 year old Syaoran  
  
"I can't wait until next week when we finally get there!! And I can't wait to see you Syaoran! I miss you so much!. But….will you want to see me? If only you still liked me…..if only….if only" She sighed as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
A/N : how was that? Yeah I know there wasn't much development but I'm working on it! Plz plz leave reviews. Thx. Ill try to update as soon as possible. Or as soon as my schedule allows. 


End file.
